


Podfic - Fucking Skynet

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy raises his glass the same time Clarke does; they clink their beers together and take a drink. Raven threatens to kill Wick is the first entry on their Raven and Wick's wedding drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Fucking Skynet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fucking Skynet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902467) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



  
  
[Click to download from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2aR9KYO).


End file.
